


Heteronormativity

by Mary_Diaz



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Diaz/pseuds/Mary_Diaz
Summary: “Why do people keep thinking we’re a couple?”“Heteronormativity”





	Heteronormativity

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first attempt at writing a Alvareider fic!  
> While reading keep in mind that english is not my first language so it's possible that it has some mistakes, but if you find one plese tell me so I can correct it.  
> That's it enjoy!!!

“Why do people keep thinking we’re a couple?”- Penelope ask, letting herself in her best friend’s apartment.

It had happen a couple times in the past but in the last few weeks, with Elena’s graduation and Alex’s final games of the season, everyone that saw them together cheering and celebrating her children’s victories seemed to assume that they were an item. It went from congratulations on how well “ _her husband_ ” was doing helping the team to formal dinner invitations because “ _they were such an adorable couple with wonderful kids_ ”. It was just fine that people thought that except it wasn’t because it driving her crazy. Now when she looked at Schneider all she could see was a potential boyfriend instead of the man-child who spent too much time in her apartment. That was not right. It needed to stop.

  
“Heteronormativity”- He answered as if it was the obvious explanation.

  
That stopped the train wreck her thoughts were starting to become.

  
“Did Elena taught you that?”- She ask, even though she already knew the answer.

  
“Of course she did, but I’m pretty sure that the reason I gave you wasn’t the one you were looking for.”

  
He had sit down while talking and was now looking at her with very non familiar expression of seriousness that made him more attractive that she allowed herself to acknowledge. But how sexy he looked when he actually acted his age was not the reason she was there. Or was that the exact reason? She couldn’t even think anymore, what was happening to her?

  
Sitting next to him she started again, “Don’t you ask yourself sometimes why people think that? I mean it’s weird.”

  
“Weird?” His expression had changed into one she couldn’t quite read.

  
“Yes weird. Just because we’re friends people assume we’re together”

  
“And that bothers you”- He completed what he thought she was going to say.

  
But that was the exact problem that made her come to his home in the first place. It didn’t bother her. But how could she explain that to him? That every time some stranger complimented them she felt like holding his hand. That every time Alex scored a home run a Schneider almost screamed louder that her Cuban family she felt an urge to lock their lips together. It was insane. But at the same time she wasn’t going to let him think that being seen as his girlfriend as a bad thing. He needed to know she didn’t mind. She _really_ didn’t mind.

  
“No it doesn’t bother me”, she continued placing her and on top of his “in fact, there’s no one else I rather be in a non-existint relationship.”

  
“Is that a good thing? I mean for me is really an honor being seen as your boyfriend. Not that you would ever want that I’m just saying that I don’t mind” Schneider seemed really anxious but he hadn’t let go of her hand yet. While he ramble about what something that she didn’t really pay much attention to due to the fact that she was too busy looking at him he had turned his hand under hers so they could lock their fingers together.

  
That movement should not have caused the feeling it did. Por Dios, when did holding hands with Schneider stopped being something that made her want to puke to something that warmed her stomach in a way too familiar and at the same time so foreign?  
But looking at him made her think that perhaps she wasn’t the only one feeling those things. The look in his eyes was one Penelope recognize. It was expectant and yet so open. So she got closer to him to make sure he understood her answer.

  
“It’s a very good thing”- She said gazing away from his eyes and into his lips for just a second.

  
If those thoughts refused to leave her mind than she was going to do something about them because standing so close to Schneider made her realize two things. The first was that he smelled really good, male and earthy and so uniquely him that made her wonder how she didn’t notice before. The second thing was that she was tired of running from her feelings, tired of pretending that she wasn’t falling, maybe had already fall in love with her best friend.  
She went to his apartment hoping that by talking to him her crazy feelings would go back to where they belonged but instead she realize that those thoughts and feelings were already where they should be.

  
But before she could act on that, she felt his soft lips moving over hers. Somehow while she diverged in her mind about how in love with Schneider she actually was he got closer to her and before she could even notice his hand on her hair he was already kissing her.

  
He kissed her like a drowning man gasping for air, like she was his oxygen, like she was all he needed to survive.

  
And she kissed him like she had waited her whole life to do it. Like she couldn’t get enough of him and never would.

  
When they finally broke the kiss, both catching their breaths a moment but still with interlined fingers and touching foreheads, he asked the question she has secretly been hoping to hear.

  
“So do you want to have an actually existent relationship with me?”

  
Her response came in form of another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first work in this fandom so feel free to give me any constructive critics or just comment if you liked.  
> Once again sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> My tumblr is awallflowerstuff so if you have a Alvareider prompt or ideia you can send them there!!


End file.
